


A First Time for Everything

by axelle_alenko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, My First Smut, Rimming, Teasing, but the first solo smut where I'm writing both charas, okay not really my first smut at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axelle_alenko/pseuds/axelle_alenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuriel and Caol decide to take things in their relationship to the carnal level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuriel has a certain flare for introducing things into his relationship with Caol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An intro to this whole thing, I suppose. I'll write the smut at a later date, but *hands off the gay*  
> This will obviously be divided into chapters, as I'm a bit anxious to just dive right into the smut, as I've never tried writing my own.

"We should have sex," Zuriel announced one late afternoon, pizza in one hand and his free arm draped around his boyfriend.  
  
The dark elf beside him abruptly choked when a chunk of his slice of heaven decided to take a detour. Caol struggled for his drink to wash the offending bit of pepperoni and mushroom down before training watery sapphire eyes on Zuriel. "What?" he croaked out in disbelief.  
  
"We should have sex," the ravenet repeated calmly, seemingly unfazed by Caol's mild performance, but the dark elf knew better- he could see a mischievous glimmer in the angel's dark amethyst eyes.  
  
Caol recovered enough to form a decent objection. "That's not something you just proclaim during dinner, you moron!"  
  
The purple-tinted angel beside him chuckled darkly before setting down his pizza and shooting Caol a wide smirk. "You act as though you'd be against such an idea," he mused.  
  
Caol's cheeks darkened considerably at the comment. "I-I never said I'd be against it!"  
  
"Do you expect me to ravage you right here and now?"  
  
The bluenet glared at Zuriel before shoving his face away. "Ugh, not with pizza breath."  
  
Zuriel laughed and tumbled backward onto the couch with a relaxed smile. "So if I go brush my teeth then--"  
  
Caol yelped and smacked the angel's leg, only succeeding in making him laugh again.  
  
"Then when can we?" Zuriel questioned, cocking his head to the side.  
  
The dark elf hesitated before mumbling, "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit heated on the couch.

Caol was nervous.  
  
It had been a week after the proclamation on the couch and the two had settled on finally doing the deed.  
  
_I'm going to lose my virginity on a Thursday,_ the dark elf thought numbly as he plopped down onto the couch.  
  
Zuriel had slipped out earlier that morning to attend to some errand- Caol didn't really care, for anxiety had already consumed him.  
  
The dark elf curled up on the couch as he waited for the angel's return. He wasn't entirely certain as to why he was fretting about the whole deal; it wasn't as if Zuriel had plans to tear him a new one.  
  
Well.  
  
Hopefully not.  
  
Caol bolted upright at the sound of the door clicking shut.  
  
Zuriel paused in the doorway, eyes immediately locked on Caol. "Hey."  
  
"H-hey," the bluenet stuttered as he hung his head.  
  
"Something up?"  
  
"No, just...nervous."  
  
The ravenet stared at him for a long moment before sighing loudly. He made his way towards the couch calmly and placed himself on the cushion gingerly. "Caol, there's nothing to be worried about."  
  
"Says you," the other snorted before turning his face towards his boyfriend. "You aren't getting something shoved up your a-"  
  
"Hush," Zuriel cooed, though there was an unmistakable blush on his face. "We've discussed this before." The angel sighed again before gently running a hand through Caol's cerulean locks. "I'm going to try everything to not hurt you."  
  
Caol attempted to swallow around the abrupt lump in his throat. "But..."  
  
"No buts. Well, maybe butts, but no buts."  
  
Laughter escaped the dark elf as he leaned over against Zuriel. "Thanks for the clarification."  
  
"Any time," Zuriel replied with a soft smile before closing the distance between them and pressing a gentle kiss against Caol's awaiting lips.  
  
The pressure against Caol's lips was pleasant initially, but the press of his boyfriend's mouth rapidly became more urgent, needy, wanting. Zuriel eased him back against the couch cushions, lips moving in tandem against the bluenet's. Caol moaned against his mouth as he traced his fingers up Zuriel's arms and gripped his biceps tightly. The angel removed himself from Caol, the dark elf letting out a keening whine at the loss of contact. The sound quickly morphed into a surprised moan as his boyfriend shoved his shirt upward and attacked the sensitive flesh of his stomach with hungry, open-mouthed kisses.  
  
"Zuri!" Caol squeaked, face growing impossibly warm as he attempted to hold back the embarrassing noises. Zuriel traced his tongue around Caol's blue navel, amethyst eyes locked onto the face of the squirming elf before him.  
  
"Mmm?" Zuriel hummed in response as he trailed further upward.  
  
"Nnn, shouldn't we be doing this in the bedroom?" Caol felt his face heat up further at the implications of his own words. He shivered as Zuriel exhaled against his skin in a light laugh.  
  
"Impatient, are we?" he whispered as he slipped his hands underneath Caol's shirt, immediately slipping over the younger male's nipples and pinching the sensitive nubs.  
  
"Haah! Z-Zuri!" His hips jerked up and met nothing but air as Zuriel avoided making contact. Caol whimpered. "P-please-"  
  
"Already begging, huh?" The angel's voice sounded strained as it was apparent that he was holding back.  
  
Caol growled and snaked his arms around Zuriel's neck, pulling him into a heated kiss, breath ragged as he shoved his tongue unceremoniously into his lover's mouth. He pulled back all too soon, Zuriel attempting to recapture his lips the second they parted.  
  
"Just fuck me already," the dark elf whined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trolls hard by ending the chapter here* Mwaha!  
> The promised smut will start in the next chapter, though I doubt I'll be able to fit all of it into one chapter. These two are about to get very active *wiggly eyebrows*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut finally, I apologize if it's awkward I- *hides*

Caol stumbled down the hallway to their shared bedroom, Zuriel hovering behind him and nibbling at the exposed flesh of the dark elf's neck every chance he was given.  
  
"Stop it," Caol groaned out as he fumbled for the light switch, his task made difficult by the distracting sensations as the angel brushed his lips against his neck for the umpteenth time. He sighed in defeat as he finally found the switch, flooding their room with light.  
  
"How could I possibly stop when you don't have a few dozen marks on your neck yet?" his boyfriend mused, lips twitching upward into a smirk.  
  
Caol glared and attempted to face Zuriel, but the ravenet had other ideas as he guided the dark elf to the bed. Caol tumbled forward onto the sheets with the aid of a light shove, landing stomach-first as Zuriel quickly clambered onto his back and used his boyfriend's rump as a seat.  
  
"Hey!" Caol protested as Zuriel shifted his weight around, getting comfortable. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Shh," came the angel's only reply as he slid his hand up his spine while simultaneously easing Caol's jeans down his narrow hips. "Relax, will you?"  
  
Caol shivered as the cool air struck his exposed skin, Zuriel having already slipped his pants off, leaving only his boxers. The dark elf swallowed nervously.  
  
"I-it's hard to stay re- Aah!"  
  
Caol moaned as Zuriel cupped his cheeks through the thin fabric of his boxers and began kneading them roughly. "I said shh," he muttered and leaned down toward Caol, flicking his tongue along the hem of his boyfriend's boxers as he started slipping off the garment. His tongue traveled farther south even after Caol's boxers were gathered around his thighs, and the dark elf started to protest.  
  
"Zuri, wait, st- oh, _oh_ God."  
  
Caol choked on his words as Zuriel spread his cheeks, tongue slipping between the cleft of his ass and pressing against the tight ring of muscle. Caol squirmed and tried to dislodge his boyfriend, his face blistering with an embarrassed blush as he panted, but Zuriel kept his hips in place.  
  
"Stop squirming." Caol shuddered out an airy laugh as he felt Zuriel speak against his overly sensitive area.  
  
"But you're- you're- _ohhh,_ shit." Caol's eyelids fluttered as he struggled to keep them open, head falling onto the bedsheets as Zuriel lapped his tongue against him mercilessly.  
  
"Fuck, _Zuri._ "  
  
Whimpers and moans fell from the dark elf's mouth freely as Zuriel continued his assault, tongue eventually easing its way inside of Caol. He shivered and moaned at the sensation- it felt so, so weird, but so oddly _good._  
  
He gasped as a hand slid itself between his legs, fingers tracing patterns into the skin of his hardened erection and giving it a playful squeeze. Caol shuddered as Zuriel pulled back enough to speak.  
  
"Didn't think I forgot about you here, did you?" The husky tone of his voice sent a shiver up Caol's spine. He began sliding his digits up the the dark elf's length, the skin already slick with precome.  
  
Caol gulped as he attempted to speak without outright moaning. "You did remember to- _ahhh_ \- get the- _o-ohh_ -"  
  
The angel stopped, an abrupt laugh escaping him as his fingers left Caol's arousal. "The lube? Yeah."  
  
Caol glared over his shoulder at the ravenet. "You don't have to be a brat about this."  
  
"Oh, but being a brat makes this _so_ much more fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ducks behind computer desk* I AM SO SORRY I ENDED IT HERE BUT I WANTED TO POST SOMETHING TONIGHT  
> EEEE


	4. Chapter 4

Caol huffed and squirmed forward onto the bed toward the nightstand, hoping to get a reprieve from his mischievous lover. Zuriel, however, seemed to have other plans.  
  
Strong, slender fingers slipped around the elf's azure thighs and spread them open, earning a yelp from Caol as he was forced to sprawl forward to support himself, ass lifted high in the air.  
  
A deep, pleased chuckled reverberated from behind him. "My, my, someone looks to be a bit eager."  
  
The skin below Caol's eyes felt as though it was burning. "S-shut up, I'm just trying to-" He sighed, flustered. "-get the stuff, but you keep- !"  
  
"Turning you on?" the raven-haired angel added helpfully. Zuriel rested his head against the small of Caol's back, a wicked smile adorning his features. "I'll let you get it in a moment, but I'm not done having my fun, my darling flustered elf." Caol opened his mouth to protest, only to quickly close it to silence a squeak as Zuriel returned to his neglected arousal.  
  
_It's gonna be a long night,_ the dark elf thought with a sigh as he let his head drop down onto the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is really short, but I just wanted to post what I had done of the next chapter. It was from forever ago and I couldn't remember for the life of me what I had planned next. I do, however, have plans to continue this. Just wanted to get this outta the way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooo I just churned this out tonight holy balls. *throws gay at*

The warm press of slick muscle jolted Caol out of his thoughts, making him yelp. The dark elf risked a glance over his shoulder to find Zuriel grinning up at him sheepishly.  
  
"Did I startle you?" The angel's words garnered a brief shake of head from the younger male, cobalt locks falling over one sapphire-blue eye as Caol sighed.  
  
"No...I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About how you're gonna be teasing me all night," the dark elf grumbled, training a haughty glare over at Zuri. It earned him a laugh.  
  
"That would be _terrible.. _Even I'm not that mean."__  
  
"Could've fooled me."  
  
"Shh and just get the lube."  
  
"Are you going to let me?"  
  
"If you move fast enough."  
  
Scoffing, the dark elf scooted forward once more, hand extended to grab the knob on the nightstand drawer.  
  
Zuriel grinned behind him before slipping between the elf's spread legs, his tongue working a trail up the other's length. Caol squeaked in surprise, cheeks going midnight blue as he panted, his hand dropping away from the nightstand in favor of tangling in the sheets.  
  
"Oh, c-come _on,_ " he whined, whimpering as the angel's mouth slipped along the expanse of hardened azure flesh. He felt Zuri pause, but one particularly hard exhale ghosted over the slit of Caol's cock, making him yelp.  
  
"Impatient?" He could _feel_ the angel's grin against his flesh. It made him huff, one hand reaching downward and tangling into raven-black locks, only to shove the angel's face against his length. It got him a startled, muffled noise of surprise out of the other male.  
  
"Stop teasing and just do it if you're gonna do it, o-or...or I'll leave." It was an empty threat, but a threat nevertheless.  
  
Silence. Caol fidgeted above Zuriel, precious seconds slipping past, before he risked a glance underneath himself. "Z-Zuri?"  
  
"I'm sorry I'm being a dick," the angel muttered, but before he could give Caol a proper chance to reply, the dark elf felt immense heat envelop his length, making him gasp, a choked moan falling from blue lips.  
  
"A-ahh!"  
  
He shuddered above the other male's form as warm fingers laced around the base of his length, the touch making beads of pre drip onto the angel's tongue as Zuriel flicked the muscle along the slit.  
  
"Z-Zuri..." Caol whined as his legs trembled, vision becoming blurry from pleasure already.  
  
He felt a chuckle against him, the vibrations from the angel's throat making him whine. "You're so sensitive..."  
  
"Whose fault is that?" Caol growled out between gritted teeth, gasping as something sharp brushed against his sensitive head.  
  
He received no verbal response from the angel, the treatment from Zuri's mouth, lips and tongue answer enough. The soft, feather-light touches had him gasping, his hips bucking downward against the larger male's face, the teasing leaving him all too sensitive and closer to his impending orgasm than he would've hoped.  
  
"Z-Zuriel..s-stop or I'll..."  
  
His warning fell on deaf ears as the other male swallowed him whole, the dark elf's mouth dropping open in a strangled, choked moan, arms giving out as they slid beneath him in favor of tangling into short black locks, a whimpering gasp escaping him as he came utterly undone.  
  
Caol let out a short scream of his lover's name- " _Zuri!_ "- cock giving a hard twitch as jets of blue-tinged white flooded the angel's mouth, gasps and whimpers falling from the younger male's mouth, eyebrows drawn together tight over squeezed-shut eyes.  
  
He whimpered as his softening length gave a few more weak spurts, whining at the loss of warmth as Zuriel pulled off. The sensation- and the audible _sound_ \- of the angel swallowing down his seed made the tips of his pointed ears burn.  
  
" _Now_ you can grab the lube, Caol."


End file.
